geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Moon
Death Moon is a 1.9/2.1 Easy Demon created by Caustic, the emergency user account of FunnyGame. It is an extremely lengthy level, being a staggering three minutes long, and also boasts very advanced artwork. This level is sometimes easy and only begins to get difficult during the 'chorus' sections of the song. Caustic (FunnyGame) managed to create huge circles in the level which are inspired by the origins of the song's background. In addition, there are rapidly flashing sequences of objects in the background in the final wave segment. The ending shows Chinese characters (死月) which translate to Death Moon. Gameplay The level starts off as an easy cube section with speed changes alternating from triple speed and half speed. The music here has a tense feel to it, making the level seem intense. The cube then switches directions via a mirror portal and goes auto. Then the player transitions to a fairly easy ship sequence with mildly tight spaces that can stump some beginners. The ship part later transitions into an easier mini ship part with red flashing blocks and fake blocks in the background. The mini cube part following has some mild memorization and tricks, although it is still fairly easy. The mini cube then switches into a dual cube part also with a bit of memorization. After that is a relatively easy wave part, although the flashing blocks and spikes could stump the player a bit. Following are two easy mini-wave sections, with a regular wave section in between. Then the player goes into an easy transitional mini cube section, which then leads to the pre-drop of the song, where the player transitions to a ship and ball part, respectively. The chorus of the song starts on the UFO segment, which is rather difficult because of its somewhat tight spaces. The UFO also changes the size a few times throughout this section. Then there is a wave part that may seem confusing at first because of its flashing obstacles but gets easy with enough practice. Then the music becomes calm again and the player encounters two cube parts and two ball parts. As the music intensifies and speeds up, the player transitions to a mini cube and UFO part, respectively. The player then goes auto and transitions into a ship, where the second pre-drop of the song starts. As the pre-drop progresses, the player goes into a slow speed dual wave part, which then transitions into a regular wave and an auto part. Then the second drop occurs and the player switches into an easy ship part, which then transitions into a mildly seizure-inducing wave part with some hazards. After the wave, the player goes auto and in the end, the player has to fly through an easy two-block space without spikes below or above. Then, the level ends in half-speed, showing the level's name in Chinese characters, 死月 and a demon face by Knobbelboy. Trivia * The password for the level is 060800. * The level contains 43,763 objects. * The number of objects in this level surpasses the maximum number of objects in the level editor. To achieve that, Caustic makes use of a glitch to add more objects by the Copy and Paste functions (separate). * Caustic is FunnyGame's other account in which he states it as an emergency account. ** However, in May 2017, Caustic claimed to be not FunnyGame's other account, but rather a friend of FunnyGame's. * The level has only one jump ring, a pink one at the cube section around the middle of the level. * Reanimation, a level by Terron, appears to be a spin-off level created in 2.0, which the community has widely accepted to be "Death Moon V2" or a sequel to Death Moon. This is exemplified by how details in the level seem to originate from Death Moon, and how the symbols 死月 (translating to Death Moon) are shown in the mini UFO part. * The songs used in this level previously both got deleted from Newgrounds. ** However, when the real SHK (SoundHolicK) uploaded Death Moon and got scouted, the song was changed. Fails *Noobas crashed at 98% on the blocks before the end. *Brandon Larkin crashed at 90%. *AssadaWarrior (former top 100) crashed at 90%. *RocktagonGD crashed at 91%. Errors * At 4%, it is possible to jump over one of the floating blades instead of the required one and not crash. * At the last part where there are successive form portals, you can flip gravity of the ball and end up finishing the level in antigravity. * At the mini-wave part, the spikes' hitboxes are a bit large for their size. Walkthrough .]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels